Un secret bien gardé
by blonde55-the-little-Hime-chan
Summary: J'ai gardé ce secret tellement longtemps, je l'ai caché à mes amis, ils ne l'ont jamais découvert... mais il la découvert en à peine quelques jours... Rated M car passage masochiste et lemon. CORRIGÉE !


_**Disclamer : **_Les persos sont pas à moi :'( Tite Kubo-sama veut toujours pas les vendre ! -0- Mais je les aurai un jour ! Je les aurai !

**_Petite note_** : Attention il y a non seulement une scène explicite ainsi qu'une scène masochiste et une sado-masochiste*, alors si vous n'aimez pas ne venaient pas lire! :)

_:) Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un<strong>** secret bien gardé**_

J'étais là assise sur le sol en face de cette fenêtre, la seule et unique source de lumière de la pièce. Je l'aimais bien cette fenêtre, car elle me donnait une vue magnifique sur cette lune de ce blanc qui vous donne des frissons rien qu'à la regarder. Cette nuit, je le savais allait être décisive pour notre avenir. Je savais qu'il allait venir, je savais aussi que ce serait notre dernière nuit dans cette chambre qui à connu tellement de choses qui n'en sortirons jamais, car désormais j'allais vivre dans sa chambre ainsi nous serions toujours ensemble. Soudain j'entendis un léger grincement, signe qu'il était en train d'ouvrir la porte. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je comprend que c'était lui, il était à l'heure comme toujours. Je le sentis se glisser dans mon dos, il laissa ses mains glisser sur mes épaules, tout en emportant lentement ma robe dans un geste doux et amoureux. Il posa ses lèvres humides dans mon cou, y déposant de petits baisers papillons un peu partout, passant parfois sa langue entre ses lèvres pour laisser de fines traînées de salive, il grignota lentement ma jugulaire sachant que j'adorai cela. Je fermais les yeux me laissant emporter par les douces sensations qu'il me procurait ainsi que par les souvenirs qui remontaient dans ma mémoire. Les souvenirs de ce jour ou il à découvert ma véritable nature, celle que j'avais caché à tous…

_**~Flash Back~**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours ou bien même quelques semaines que je me trouvais dans cette pièce blanche et vide. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose dans la pièce ce qui la rendait spacieuse, la lumière entrée par la fenêtre placée tout en haut du mur pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre. La lumière lunaire donnait une certaine classe à la pièce, je ne me sentais pas vraiment prisonnière, je me sentais même plutôt apaisée d'être dans ce monde si calme. Cependant un manque commençait à se faire ressentir… Ce n'était pas un manque du soleil, de la Terre, de mes amis, ni de mon lycée ni d'autre chose venant de mon ancienne vie. Ce manque que je ressentais, ce manque horrible qui me tiraillait n'était autre que le manque de voir couler mon propre sang, j'avais toujours aimé ça depuis que j'avais découvert, après l'accident de mon frère, que la douleur pouvait faire autant de bien. Je ne tenais plus en place, je voulais voir mon sang couler le long de mon corps, je voulais sentir encore une fois cette odeur de fer qui me rendait folle. Je décidais alors de me libérer à ma façon grâce à mon sang et à ma douleur. Je m'adossais alors contre le mur en face de la fenêtre, je m'installais le mieux possible, tout en passant ma main entre mes seins pour prendre les lames que j'y avais caché juste avant mon départ. Je les pris lentement et les déposais devant moi, les regardant avec admiration. Je remontais ma robe de sorte à avoir un accès total à ma cuisse gauche. Ce lieu qui se trouvait être si sensible chez moi. Je pris une des lames posées devant moi, l'appuya fortement contre ma cuisse, et la bougea lentement tout en maintenant la pression. Une décharge de pur plaisir envahit rapidement tout mon être me faisait pousser un petit gémissement. Je passais lentement ma main dans mon boxer blanc, et fis pénétrer un par un trois doigts dans mon intimité qui se trouvait déjà humide. Me laissant emporter par le plaisir que je ressentais au fur et à mesure des coupures que je m'infligeais, je ne retint plus la vitesse ni la forces des coupures qui se trouvait de plus en plus nombreuses et desquelles du sang s'écoulait, ce qui m'excitais de plus en plus, c'est à ce moment que le plaisir m'envahit dans une énorme vague et atteignit son apogée, me laissant pantelante de plaisir. Je rouvris lentement les yeux et c'est alors que je découvris les siens qui me scrutaient et qui était remplis d'un désir sauvage. Je compris rapidement qu'il avait vu tout ce qu'il c'était passé et que cela l'avait grandement excité C'est à partir de ce jour, ou il découvrit mon secret qui contenait ma vraie nature que notre relation si particulière à commencée**.**

_**~Fin Flash Back~**_

Je revint rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'un métal d'une extrême froideur se posa lentement sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche, chose rendue possible sans me déshabiller étant donné que je portais maintenant une robe beaucoup plus courte et pratique dans tout les sens du terme. Je compris que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer lorsqu'il appuya encore un peu plus sur ma cuisse.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'ouvrir plus tôt, les ayant refermé lors de ma rêverie. Il me regarda dans les yeux, me souleva lentement et enleva la fermeture éclaire de ma robe avant de la faire glisser avec douceur le long de mon corps. Je me retrouvais vite nue, allongée sur ce lit d'une blancheur éclatante enfin seulement pour le moment, il était nu lui aussi et l'envie ainsi que le désir se lisaient dans nos regards. Un sourire sadique naquit sur nos lèvres lorsque je sentis son sabre s'appuyer encore plus fort sur ma cuisse et l'ouvrir lentement, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres lorsqu'il appuya encor et toujours plus fort pour tracer des formes qui devenaient très vite ensanglantaient sur ma cuisse. Le sang avait taché le lit d'habitude si blanc, je le vis poser Kyoka Suigetsu au sol puis se pencher sur ma cuisse, et c'est alors que je sentis sa langue lécher lentement mes plaies à peine ouvertes. Je gémissais sans aucune gène ou retenue le plaisir que je ressentais. Il remonta lentement le long de mon corps en me laissant des baisers papillons de ci de là dans mon cou, pour ensuite venir m'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche, pendant ce temps je glissais lentement ma main entre nos deux corps puis la posa contre ma cuisse pour la recouvrir de mon sang qui coulait toujours, ceci fait j'enserra violemment son sexe dans ma main et fis tout aussi soudainement des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. J'entendais ses grognements contre mon oreille, et il en profita pour mettre ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi pour me préparer à sa venue plutôt imposante. Il releva la tête, me regardant dans les yeux, prit mes seins dans chacune de ses mains, pour les masser rigoureusement, puis me pénétrer d'un coup sec. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et le plaisir me submergea.

Je criais mon plaisir librement dans la pièce sachant pertinemment que personne ne passerait devant la chambre étant donné qu'il était là et qu'ils pouvaient sentir son reatsu fluctuer. Je sentis une chaleur ardente envahir mon corps tout entier. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses reins, faisant augmenter crescendo l'intensité de mes cris. Un orgasme fulgurant traversa simultanément nos corps respectif de part et d'autre. Il s'allongea contre moi, lançant rapidement un sort de Kido pour refermer mes plaies qui saignaient toujours. Il me serra possessivement contre lui en me murmurant que je lui appartenais. Je le regarda dans les droit yeux et lui dis d'une traite : « Moi Orihime Inoue, je n'appartiens à personne d'autre que toi, Sosuke Aizen. »

* * *

><p>Voilà une des première histoires que j'ai écrite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? Si il y a quelque chose des fautes, des incohérences ou autre dîtes le moi s'il vous plait ! N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont le salaire des auteurs :)<p> 


End file.
